We Lie Awake and Dream of Making
by Bella286
Summary: ** Traduction ** de We Lie Awake and Dream of Making, de Singyourmelody.  Un instant dans la vie future de Chloe et Alek, une simple question, une réponse qui ne l'est pas toujours...


_Qui dit nouvelle année dit nouvelles séries, et donc nouveau coup de cœur, mon dernier en date étant la série The Nine Lives of Chloé King, où, comme dans toute bonne série qui se respecte, le dernier épisode nous apporte son lot de frustration et de questions sans réponse, d'où mon intérêt (voire obsession lol) pour le couple Chloé/Alek. Cependant, n'ayant ni l'inspiration ni le temps pour écrire, j'ai décidé de poursuivre dans la traduction, dont voici le premier essaie._

_Il s'agit d'une traduction de _**We Lie Awake And Dream of Making**_, de _**Singyourmeloy,**_une fanfic absolument fantastique que j'ai adoré dès la première ligne, et j'espère qu'elle vous plairait tout autant. J'ai respecté le temps (présent) de l'original, ce qui est un peu déroutant au début, mais on s'y fait. Enjoy !_

_**¤ We Lie Awake And Dream of Making ¤**_

Il se tient là, devant sa porte, la pluie tombant avec force, perlant dans ses cils et sur son visage, trempant sa chemise entrouverte, et il lui pose une simple question.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Les mots résonnent dans sa tête. _M'aimes ? Est-ce que ? Tu m'aimes? Toi, Moi. Tu m'aimes?_

C'est simple, non? Une question simple qui appelle une réponse simple, oui ou non.

Mais le problème est que, au cours des six dernières années, leur relation n'a jamais été simple, de celles qui répondent aux questions par oui, ou par non.

Non, au lieu de ça, elle sait très bien de quoi il s'agit réellement. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était lui, s'assurant qu'elle était bien là.

Il lui demande de cesser de mentir, de faire semblant de ne pas voir à quel point il est fou d'elle. Ca a toujours été plus simple de l'ignorer que de l'admettre, car au fond, admettre un problème entraine son examen, et son examen signifie faire face à l'effrayante vérité que dans ce monde il y a quelque chose qui pourrait réellement l'anéantir si jamais elle le perdait.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Et c'est différent d'avec sa mère. Différent d'avec Amy, Paul ou Jasmine.

C'est ainsi, et elle n'a jamais pu y faire face. Mais à présent, là maintenant, avec une rediffusion tardive de The Golden Girls en fond sonore, debout dans son salon aux lumières tamisées, c'est la question qu'il lui pose.

Elle sait qu'elle ne peut se cacher éternellement, et peut-être qu'elle n'en a plus envie.

C'est pourquoi, malgré son air incertain et son manque d'assurance, elle lui prend la main et l'attire à l'intérieur, fermant la porte lentement derrière elle.

Ses yeux cherchent les siens l'espace d'une seconde avant de capturer ses lèvres et de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'un instant suffit à tremper ses vêtements.

Il appuyait sur 'lecture', et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne pressait pas 'stop'.

Ils ne le disent à personne. Elle suspecte qu'au fond, tout le monde le sait déjà, qu'ils l'ont probablement toujours su, mais pour x raison, elle ne peut définir leur relation, et ne veut pas en parler. Elle choisit de garder ce qu'ils partagent pour eux, rien que pour eux, juste un peu plus longtemps.

C'est pourquoi, ils continuent comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Aller en cours, combattre des assassins, jongler avec l'histoire déroutante de leur race. Ils se disputent tout le temps. Jasmine est tellement frustrée et agacée par leurs incessantes querelles qu'elle les abandonne parfois pendant les entraînements. Elle ne peut pas en vouloir à Jasmine. Elle est parfois frustrée elle aussi et se demande si cela en vaut vraiment la peine, surtout quand il pense toujours avoir raison alors qu'elle sait qu'il a souvent tort, à part bien sûr quand il a raison. Ou quand il termine le paquet de Cheerios et oublie d'en racheter, et sourit quand elle s'en sert un bol et n'obtient que des miettes. Ou encore quand il s'oppose à elle face à Valentina parce qu'il s'inquiète pour sa sécurité, refusant de la laisser faire des choses dont elle se sait pourtant capable, ou refusant de la laisser les aider quand elle sait qu'elle peut le faire.

Mais ensuite, alors qu'elle est prête à jeter l'éponge, il lui apporte un double latte après avoir combattu des jackals en pleine nuit, ou appris des anciennes techniques de combats récemment découvertes. Ou il assiste avec elle à une énième projection de Steel Magnolias/Fried Green Tomatoes au cinéma du coin car Amy a la grippe, et ce même s'il déteste les films de filles et déteste encore plus la voir pleurer. Ou il y a des fois comme maintenant, quand les premières lueurs du jour percent au travers des rideaux et illumine son visage endormi d'une telle façon qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment vivre sans lui, ni même le souhaiterait. Il la rend complètement folle, mais elle l'aime.

Elle inspire profondément. Elle réalise pour la première fois ce que cela signifie. Elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment répondu à sa question cette nuit là, pas avec des mots du moins. Mais elle l'aime. La réponse a toujours été oui.

Il se réveille enfin et elle se prépare et le lui dire quand il lance « Faut que j'aille au toilette », avant de se lever et d'avancer vers la salle de bain.

Folie ? Oui.

Amour ? Se demande t-elle en entendant le bruit sourd de sa brosse à dent électrique dans la salle de bain. Oui, définitivement oui aussi.

« Chloé », lance t-il en entrant dans ce qui était devenu _leur_ chambre, la porte de la salle de bain claquant bruyamment derrière lui.

« Non Alek, stop ».

« Chloé »

Elle se décide à se tourner vers lui. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu es mon protecteur ».

« Et je t'ai protégée ! »

« Et je suis l'unificatrice, ce qui signifie que c'est moi qui décide ! »

« Non c'est faux. »

« Si c'est vrai ! »

« Non c'est faux ! »

« Si c'est vrai ! »

Elle sent les larmes qui menacent de couler. Pourquoi ça finissait toujours comme ça ?

« Je déteste me disputer avec toi », déclare t-elle doucement.

« Vraiment ? Parce que je suis presque sûr que ce sont les seuls moments où on est vraiment honnêtes l'un envers l'autre », contre attaque t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« On dit toujours ce qu'on pense et ressent quand on est en colère. C'est pour ça qu'on se dispute si souvent ».

« Et donc quoi, c'est notre façon tordue de communiquer ? »

« Ca l'est », acquiesce t-il.

« C'est ridicule ! »

« Non, c'est honnête ».

« Honnête ? », s'écrit-elle Presque. « Tu veux de l'honnêteté ? L'honneteté c'est te rappeler que tu te rallies contre moi quand ça compte vraiment. Encore. Pourquoi n'est-on jamais du même côté Alek ? »

Il inspire profondément puis lève les yeux vers elle. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Oui, je t'en prie, éclaire-moi », lance t-elle avec sarcasme.

« C'est parce qu'on n'a jamais eu les mêmes priorités ! »

« Pardon ? » questionne t-elle. « N'est-on pas sensés avoir le même but ultime ? »

« A grande échelle oui»

« Et à petite ? »

« Ma priorité numéro un a toujours été et sera toujours ta sécurité, tu le sais », explique t-il. « Et ta priorité numéro un a toujours été tout sauf ça ».

« Je suis l'unificatrice ! Mon job est d'unifier les humains et les Mai ! », hurle t-elle alors.

« Et je suis ton protecteur. Mon job est de te protéger. Même si c'est de toi-même parfois ! », il répond, sa voix s'élevant à son tour.

Elle recule d'un pas à ses mots. « Je n'ai pas toujours besoin d'être sauvée », réplique t-elle froidement.

« Et tu ne penses même pas à ta sécurité. Tes vies sont précieuses. Donc tu dois arrêter de penser aux autres pendant une minute et reconnaître ce qui est vraiment important », poursuit-il, sa voix un peu plus calme.

Elle secoue la tête et rit presque, lasse. « Tu ne comprends toujours pas… »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« C'est mathématique Alek ». Sa voix est à nouveau pleine de sarcasme. Etre en contact 24h/24 avec lui déteint sans doute sur elle. « Combien j'ai de vies Alek ? »

« Sept à présent. »

« Et combien en as-tu ?

« Une ».

Elle hoche la tête. « Sept contre une, fais le calcul ».

Ses yeux s'élargissent alors qu'il commence à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle fait un pas vers lui. « J'ai sept vies Alek, et tu n'en as qu'une. Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta toute petite vie pour sauver l'une des miennes. Maintenant, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? ». Elle lève les yeux vers lui, s'efforçant de ne pas sourire en signe de victoire.

« Oui, je comprends. Tu es l'unificatrice. Tu es celle dont nous avons besoin. Je suis juste là pour t'aider à survivre et à accomplir ta destinée », il répond, les yeux baissés, avant de lever les yeux vers elle à nouveau.

« Non ! »

« Non ? C'est mon job Chloé ».

« Non ! Ca a peut être commencé comme ton job, mais entre temps, les choses ont changé, ce n'est pas vrai peut être ? », questionne t-il alors.

« Mon job sera toujours de te protéger Chloé ».

« Oui, bien sûr. Parce que tu faisais juste ton job quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras la nuit où ma mère a été blessée et on ignorait si elle allait s'en sortir. Et tu faisais juste ton job quand tu es resté debout toutes les nuits pendant une semaine après que quelqu'un ait pénétré dans ma chambre ici à l'école. Oh, et j'oubliais, tu faisais juste ton job quand tu m'as pris ma virginité, n'est ce pas ? ». Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux après sa tirade, signe de son énervement.

« Ce n'est pas juste ».

« Non, ce qui n'est pas juste c'est toi, décidant que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à propos de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me faire confiance quand il s'agit de ça ? »

« Parce que j'ignore si tu ne finiras pas par t'attirer des ennuis et te faire tuer ! », s'exclame t-il brusquement.

« Et j'ignore si tu ne te feras pas tuer en essayant de me protéger ! », elle réplique aussitôt.

Ils sont tous deux hors d'haleine à force d'hurler, alors ils font une pause pendant un instant. Puis, elle rompt le silence. Elle s'avance vers lui et place ses mains sur son visage, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai besoin que tu saches une chose. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me sauver la vie, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais tu es bien plus que mon protecteur, et tu le sais. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, dans toutes mes vies », annonce t-elle alors, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. « Tu dois penser à ce que serait ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Si tu mourrais en essayant de sauver la vie, alors que j'en ai tant d'autres, je serais perdue… ». Il a l'air surpris à ses mots. « Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne discute jamais sérieusement, même le jour où on est finalement sortis ensemble, on n'a pas utilisé plus de quatre mots. Donc je sais qu'on n'est pas très doués pour ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches que j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? »

Elle libère son visage et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et son nez. Il s'éclaircie la gorge un peu, ses yeux légèrement brillants et répond « d'accord ».

« Mais on doit faire ça ensemble, toi et moi. On doit tout faire, mais ensemble ».

Il hoche la tête. « D'accord ».

Ils se tiennent là en silence, pendant un moment. Puis, un sourire malicieux se dessine sur son visage et son regard se perd vers le lit. « Y'a des choses qu'on fait très bien ensemble… »

« Alek ! », feint-elle se s'offusquer en lui donnant une légère tape sur le côté. Il la soulève dans ses bras, elle crie un peu puis il la pose sur le lit et la rejoint, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

« Hmm, Chloé ? », lui demande t-il en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles.

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je ne faisais que mon job le jour où j'ai – qu'est ce que tu as dit déjà – pris ta virginité, si ? », il demande en souriant.

« Je savais bien que de tout mon discours, ce serait la seule chose dont tu te rappellerais », répond-elle, amusée.

Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse, et alors qu'il trace le contour de formes invisibles sur son ventre, elle décide que cette fois, c'est elle qui prend la décision. Elle le fait rouler, si bien qu'elle se retrouve sur lui, tenant ses bras fermement au dessus de sa tête. Il a l'air surpris, ses sourcils froncent, avant de regagner une certaine contenance et de lancer « Voyons de quoi tu es capable, King ! »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu, Petrov », répond-elle en souriant avec malice.

Plus tard cette nuit la, alors qu'il est endormit, elle se penche vers lui et balaye une mèche de cheveux de son visage, avant de murmurer dans l'obscurité.

« Tu rends les choses difficile tu sais. Je t'aime, vraiment Alek. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, mais je t'aime. J'imagine parfois où je serais, ce que serait ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, mais je ne vois rien. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Même quand tu m'obliges à regarder ces sitcoms anglaises complètement débiles que tu adores tant, alors qu'ils ne sont même pas drôles. Ou quand tu fais semblant d'adorer mes lasagnes jusqu'au moment où j'y goûte et me rend compte qu'elles sont horribles. Ou quand tu agis comme un mec, je… Je n'en sais rien, je réalise que j'aime ces choses à propos de toi. Toutes ces choses… ».

Elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Il lui rend son baiser et elle se redresse aussitôt, se cramponnant aux draps.

« Tu étais réveillé pendant tout ce temps ! »

Il se redresse, encore endormi.

« La plupart, oui ».

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « T'es adore quand tu te parles à toi-même ».

« Je m'adressais à toi… »

"Et pourtant tu me croyais endormi ».

Elle est heureuse qu'il fasse sombre car elle sent déjà ses joues rougir violemment.

Il se rallonge et croise ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Et pour info, je suis un mec, ces lasagnes étaient vraiment horribles, et The IT Crowd est hilarant ! », il ajoute avant de bailler.

Elle se rallonge de con côté, lui tournant le dos. Elle est en colère, mais pas vraiment. Doucement, elle sent son corps s'enrouler autours du sien, son bras se glissant autours de sa taille, leurs jambes s'entremêlant, et il l'attire contre lui.

« Et aussi, pour info », lui murmure t-il à l'oreille, lui provocant des frissons sur tout le corps, « je t'aime aussi ».

Elle sourit en entendant ses mots et enlace ses doigts aux siens.

Fin

_**Tadam ! J'espère que vous avez autant aimé lire cette fic que moi de la traduire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou féliciter l'auteur, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour une prochaine traduction.**_


End file.
